Rainy days
by Lauverie
Summary: Karin a déménager dans une grande ville . Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue à karakura, mais une obligation l'y oblige. Karin ne semble pourtant pas si enjouée que ça de revenir dans a ville natale où elle parait cacher une blessure qui ne semble pas s'être effacée depuis son départ...


La pluie tombait abondamment sur ce petit parc au bord de la rivière qui traverse la ville. Sur la rive, une jeune fille était assise sur une rambarde sous cette pluie battante la tête baissée. Elle ne bougeait pas elle se contentait de fixer le sol sans broncher une seule seconde. Puis d'un seul coup elle se leva et s'en alla, on pouvait voir à son regard que ses larmes se fondaient avec la pluie battante qui lui tombait sur le dos. Dans son regard une immense tristesse se lisait.

Le train qui arrivait en gare de karakura était plein, de toute cette foule ressortit une jeune fille d'une petite vingtaine d'année en apparence. Elle portait son gros sac sans aucune difficulté et ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient aux grès des vents tandis que deux mèches soulignaient son regard froid et visiblement contrarié. Elle se frayait avec agilité un passage entre tous ces gens qui se retrouvaient chaleureusement pour enfin trouver la sortie. A cet endroit l'attendais un jeune homme d'à peine quatre ans son ainé a la chevelure flamboyante. Le regard grave de celui-ci était le même que la jeune fille. Cependant quand tous deux se virent, leurs regards commencèrent à s'adoucir.

- Hey, petite sœur. L'interpela l'homme.

- Ichi-nii. Se contenta la fille.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé, Karin ? demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, un peu long et fatiguant. Soupira Karin. Bon, quand faut y aller faut y aller.

Karin emboita le pas à son frère et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et s'assit sur le banc pour attendre. Son frère la rejoignit. Personne ne parlais, Karin serrait les poings, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le bus ne se fit pas attendre et les deux jeunes gens embarquèrent. Le trajet jusqu'à leur descente se passa comme pour l'attente ainsi que pour le trajet entre l'arrêt de bus et de la maison. Une fois la destination atteinte, tous deux entrèrent dans cette maison qui avais été celle de Karin un an au pare avant. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la maison que deux personnes se jetèrent à ses bras. J'ai nommé son bien aimé père ainsi que sa sœur. Tous deux se réjouissaient du retour de Karin ici même si ce retour n'était que temporaire et que celle-ci ne resterais pas plus. Un sourire pour la première fois depuis sa descente du bus apparut sur le visage de Karin. Cependant un air plus que froid réapparut quasi instantanément sur son visage. Karin, malgré la joie de revoir tous les membres de sa famille et l'heureux évènement qui l'avais fait revenir ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser de douloureux souvenirs qui l'avais forcé à quitter la ville tant il y a de choses qui lui rappelle son précèdent calvaire et la douleur qu'elle a subi pendant cette période noire de sa vie. Période qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de coter pendant qu'elle n'était plus ici mais tout revenais intacte comme la première fois en pleine tète tout lui revenais quand elle avait remis les pieds en ville. Karin serra les dents et se médit la lèvre inférieur pour freiner les larmes qui commençait à se faire sentir. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sa sœur lui souriait gentiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas Karin, on est là tout vas bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit doucement Yuzu. Tu sais c'est le mariage d'Ichigo on doit se réjouir pour lui au moins une fois.

- Je sais Yuzu, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire la part des choses.

- Allez Karin, s'écria son père avec des petits drapeaux dans chaque main. Tu vas voir tout vas bien se passer.

Karin sourit tristement avant de regarder son frère qui lui souriait gentiment. Plus tard la soirée se passa tranquillement sans aucun problème pour la famille Kurosaki. Karin avais pu se détendre n peu en la présence de sa famille. C'est au moment de se coucher, que tout redevint plus compliqué, sa chambre toujours inchangée lui rappelais trop de mauvais souvenirs et l'empêchait de rentrer. Voyant son blocage Yuzu l'invita à aller dans sa chambre. Toute la maison s'endormis plus ou moins paisiblement.

Dans le nuit, un cri retentis, réveillant par la même occasion Karin, qui a l'entente de ce bruit se réveilla et le leva pour écouter les bruits venant de la chambre de son frère. Cependant aucun bruit de parvint. Et à ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre pendant le repas, son frère semblait être le seul dans le coin pour s'occuper d'un hollow. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans le couloir et se concentra sur la pression spirituelle de son frère, celui-ci semblais dormir profondément. Un second cri retentis, Ichigo ne broncha pas. Karin soupira, retourna dans la chambre de Yuzu, sans pour autant quitter la pression de son frère au cas où il se déciderait à bouger mais il ne le fit pas. Karin s'assit sur le lit ou elle dormait avant de réentendre un autre cri, elle soupira profondément et a pausa un badge de shinigami remplaçant sur sa poitrine et se transforma.

Sans plus attendre elle quitta les lieux et s'élança à la poursuite de ce hollow qui l'empêchait de dormir. Une fois sur place, le monstre à l'allure de serpent l'aperçut presque instantanément, Karin brandit son épée et trancha la tête de ce monstre. Une fois celui-ci éliminé, elle ressentit avec appréhension une pression spirituelle un peu trop connue s'approcher de sa position. Sans plus tarder, elle fit disparaitre la sienne et se cacha dans un buisson pas loin. Près d'une seconde plus tard, deux personnes apparurent là ou avais eu le combat éclair de Karin. La première était une femme aux formes généreuse et aux cheveux roux descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. L'autre, un homme de plus petite taille qui semblait avoir le même Age que Karin et dont la chevelure était d'un blanc immaculé se pencha pour examiner le corps qui disparaissait du hollow avant d'affranchir l'âme qui se libera du monstre.

Dans son buisson Karin, n'en pouvais plus, elle avait envie de prendre les jambes à son coup, la vision de cet homme le perturbais, la répugnait. Mais en même temps elle avait envie de le frapper de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant tout ce temps. Cependant elle ne fit rien continuant de cacher sa pression spirituelle et tout en se retenant de pleurer elle continua de les observer. Ne voulant pas tomber sur eux dans cet accoutrement et surtout ne pas avoir à lui parler.

De leur côté les deux shinigami discutaient.

- Taicho ! s'écria la femme. C'est bientôt le mariage de Rukia et d'Ichigo dans le monde physique.

- oui, je sais Matsumoto, c'est pour ça que nous avons pour ordre de protéger karakura le temps des préparatifs.

- Oui, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, Taicho, elle sera surement là vous savez.

Toshiro ne répondit pas fis seulement la moue, puis soupira mollement avant d'ajouter.

- Tu sais je doute qu'elle veuille bien me revoir.

La blonde ne compris pas.

- Mais, pourquoi Taicho, vous vous entendez bien et elle n'est plus dans le coin donc c'est une bonne occasion pour la voir.

Visiblement Matsumoto n'était pas au courant, pensa Karin. Tout comme lui-même, il savait bien qu'il avait fait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas non plus ce qui en avait suivis. Tout comme toute sa famille qui savais ce qui s'était produit, étant les premiers spectateurs mais ne savaient pas qui en était responsable. Elle était toute seule, ce sentiment lui rappela celui qui l'avais accompagné tout le temps de sa période ou tout allais mal. Elle était la seule à tout savoir, la seule à souffrir. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Elle replia se jambe sur sa poitrine, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Heureusement, les deux shinigami qui continuaient leur discussion s'en allais. Karin pu enfin sortir de sa cachette les yeux pleins de larmes avant de courir en direction de sa maison.

Le lendemain, la cérémonie avait lieu le lendemain, la journée d'aujourd'hui était réservée aux préparatifs. Yuzu s'était levée aux aurores tandis que Rukia arriverais vers midi, Karin, elle n'émergea que vers dix heures, elle avait mal dormis à la suite de sa sortie nocturne. Elle avait cauchemardé toute la nuit et s'était réveillée plusieurs fois. Quand elle descendit, la cuisine était déjà remplie de cartons et toute autres choses à transporter pour la salle de réception. Yusu discutait calmement avec Rukia tandis que son frère et son père chargeaient les différents cartons dans le petit camion loué pour l'occasion. Quand les deux femmes virent Karin arriver dans la cuisine elles la saluèrent toutes les deux joyeuses.

- Bonjour Karin, commença Rukia, tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour, Rukia, répondit Karin avec toute la bonne humeur qui lui était possible après se mauvaise nuit. Et sa pourrais aller mieux, j'ai assez mal dormis.

- Ha la, Karin, fis Yuzu qui se trouvait à présent dans la cuisine. Tu vas devoir être en forme aujourd'hui car on a un petit paquet de truc à organiser.

Karin soupira longuement tout en s'avachissant sur la table sous le regard amusé de Rukia qui souriait gaiement. Yuzu ne tarda pas à sortir de la cuisine avec le petit déjeuné de sa sœur. Karin ne se fit pas prier pour le dévorer en entier. Peu après Ichigo entra dans la salle tout essoufflé à cause de porter les cartons a bouts de bras, il salua se sœur et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de sa future femme tout en l'embrassant au passage.

- Bon, on a finis de tout charger. On part quand vous êtes prêtes.

- ichi-nii, je n'ai pas finis de manger. Se plaignit Karin entre deux bouchées de pain.

- oui, mais ne nous met pas en retard sous prétexte que tu ne t'es pas levée a l'heure.

- oui, soupira Karin.

Puis elle termina son déjeuner et alla le nettoyer pendant que tout le monde se préparais à partir. Elle enfila à son tour une paire de chaussures et monta dans le camion. Le trajet était des plus rapides et des plus mouvementé. Isshin qui avait allumé la radio chantait en même temps que la chanson se déroulait. Au grand damne d'Ichigo et Karin que ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que le trajet se termine et vite !

Une fois devant la salle, une fois les clefs en poches tout le monde aida pour décharger le camion. La salle était d'une bonne taille et donnait un accès à un jardin boisé très bien entretenu avec une petite balade à faire ainsi que quelque banc. Karin sentait qu'elle allais adore cet endroit au calme avec sa musique sur le oreille sans avoir à rien devoir a personne ou voir une certaine personne.

Puis, la préparation commença, la disposition des tables ainsi que la place de chaque invité était affiché sur une feuille accrochée au mur par Yuzu qui avait prévu ça avec Rukia. En parlant de Yuzu, elle s'était placée dans un coin près de l'entrée pour discuter de loin on pouvait la vois s'affoler et rougir, Karin pensa qu'elle devait être avec son petit ami quand elle la vis sourire gentiment. De son côté Karin portait à bout de bras les tables pour les disposer comme demandé, Rukia, passait ensuite pour poser la nappe ainsi que le étiquettes avec le nom de chacun des invités. Tandis qu'Isshin était à crier a téléphoné certainement avec le traiteur et qu'Ichigo lisait avec étonnement le programme de la soirée.

Puis vint le moment de désespoir pour Karin qui remarqua qu'elle était un peu trop près de ce petit capitaine qu'elle ne voulait pas voir certes ils n'étaient pas sur le même table mais seul un couloir les séparaient et il allais être très dur de ne pas discuter avec aussi peu d'écart entre eux deux. Voyant la moue boudeuse et renfrognée de sa sœur qui regardais le plan de table Yuzu vint lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Karin, ta place ne va pas ?

- non, pas trop. Avoua Karin

- tu ne veux pas être à notre table ?

- si mais este que je pourrais échanger avec toi ?

- pourquoi ? S'étonna Yuzu.

- je vues être plus proche du jardin, je n'aime pas être au milieu comme ça et tu le sais bien. Mentit Karin sans trop de mal.

- ha, oui tu as raison. Bon ok dans cet as on échange comme ça c'est plus simple. Fis Yuzu en sortant un crayon pour corriger le plan de table.

Voyant le danger écarté au moins pour un peu, Karin soupira de soulagement. La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Karin souriais un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis vint le moment où ils eurent terminé, il devait être assez tard vu que la nuit était tombé. Karin n'avais plus envie que d'une douche et d'aller se coucher. Rukia partit chez Orihime pour la nuit.

Sauf que la nuit de Karin ne fut guère reposante, celle-ci ne cessait de de réveiller et cauchemardais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. C'est au bout d'un certain nombre de fois elle en eut marre et décida de quitter le chambre pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière qui l'éblouie au passage et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle fit couler de l'eau et en appliqua sur son visage. Voyant que cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur son état de stress elle décida au lieu d retourné dans la chambre, d'aller dans le salon regarder la télévision. Ce qu'elle fit. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'étage, plus précisément de la cambre de son frère. Une aura qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bin envahit la maison et renforça son malaise. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Sauf qu'elle s'énerva d'autant plus. De toute façon, il sera la demain, elle devrait faire face et ne pas se montrer aussi faible. Mais rien que le fait de le savoir ici, sous le même toit qu'elle le faisait trembler, souffrir et ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se rappelait même plus des bon moments passés en sa compagnie tant elle ne pouvait plus s'enlever les mauvais de son esprit. Alors, renonçant elle se laissa aller et pleura en silence, le bruit bien que faible de la télévision cachant le peu de bruit qu'elle pouvait emmètre. Se jurant que demain elle ne pleurerait pas, que cette fois était la dernière fois qu'elle pleurait pour ça. Que demain elle serait capable de lui faire face. Devant un tel niveau de stress et de fatigue Karin finis par s'endormir dans le canapé.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était que le qui vive très tôt, Yuzu qui ne voyant plus sa sœur dans sa chambre avais réveillé tout le monde plus tôt dans son affolement et Karin avais déjà été réprimandée à peine eut elle été réveillée. Yuzu, pendant le petit déjeuné distribuais la liste des taches de chacun, elle avait tout préparé, et c'est d'un calme olympien qu'elle expliquait a chacun le déroulement de la cérémonie. Karin cru faire une attaque quand elle vit ce qu'elle devait faire : s'occuper d'accueillir tous les invités. Ce qui sous entendais les voir tous au moins une fois, le voir au moins une fois sans pouvoir l'ignorer toute la soirée. C'est donc en soupirant fortement que Karin monta dans la voiture après s'être changée et préparée.

Karin pendant la cérémonie a la mairie n'eut pas à accueillir le peu d'invitées présents, les shinigami n'était présent que pour le repas qui suivais. Yuzu était avec son petit ami, Jinta avais qui elle était depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et avec qui Karin s'entendais bien. Son père était à côté d'elle pendant que les deux mariés de disaient « oui » devant le maire. Seul le frère de Rukia était présent durant cette partie de la cérémonie et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il sait se faire discret.

Par la suite, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Karin se fit placer à la porte d'entrée pendant que Yuzu s'affairait en salle et que son frère et son père travaillait en coulisse. Elle soupira encore, les invités n'allaient pas tarder arriver. Elle scrutait l'horizon anxieux de le voir arriver et de devoir lui faire face après un an. Elle respira un bon coup essayant de se détendre tant bien que mal, c'était le mariage de son frère après tout, elle devait être joyeuse pour cet évènement et laisser ses problèmes de cotés. C'est ce qu'elle se disait quand Yuzu vint la sortir de sa rêverie.

-Karin, j'ai terminé. Lui fis toute souriante sa sœur.

- Ha fis Karin tout en sortant de ses pensées, Ok Yuzu.

- les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder. Ils sont tous sur la liste que je t'ai donnée.

- oui je sais. Répondit Karin qui commençait a s'irrité

- Bon, Je te laisse. Tu as juste à cocher qui est la et leur prendre leurs vêtements et le mettre sur la penderie.

- je sais Yuzu, j'ai compris. S'énerva Karin.

- Oui je sais mais tu as une petite mine alors il fallait bien te réveiller un peu. Fis malicieusement Yuzu tout en partant en salle.

Karin grimasse en entendant sa sœur utiliser ce stratagème pour la détendre. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien, au grand dam de Karin. Et c'est sans plus tarder que la cinquantaine d'invités commencèrent à affluer. Entre les amis d'Ichigo et les shinigami Karin en eut vite beaucoup à faire. Entre récupérer les affaires de chacun, de prendre leur nom pour cocher sa liste et prendre le cadeau de chacun pour le mettre dans la boite prévu a cet effet, Karin n'avais pas vu arriver cette personne que la tourmentais tant.

- Salut. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Karin se raidit à l'entente de cette voix mais tout en serrant les poings elle se redressa pour enfin croiser ses yeux et lui répondre des plus sèchement.

- Salut.

- Hooooo ! Taicho ! C'est Karin ! s'écria une femme blonde derrière celui-ci.

- je sais Matsumoto ! S'écria Toshiro a son attention.

Pendant ce temps Karin qui luttaient intérieurement cochais leurs deux noms sur sa liste.

- Bon, donnez-moi vois manteaux. Et les cadeaux c'est ici. Se contenta machinalement Karin tout en illustrant ses mots par les gestes.

Tous les deux s'exécutèrent devant la froideur de la jeune fille et laissèrent leurs places à la personne qui attendait derrière eux. En le voyant repartir Karin recacha la pression. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ou perdu contenance devant lui. Elle s'était tellement tendue durant cet échange qu'elle tremblait à présent. Son travail à l'entrée se termina peu après le passage de Toshiro. Karin se trouvait à présent à table avec sa famille et es mais proches des mariés, loin de lui et proche de la porte.

Durant le repas, elle croisa plusieurs fois son regard, trop de fois à son gout. Sin bien qu'entre le plat et le dessert, Karin décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit dans le jardin. Celui-ci avait une toute autre allure la nuit avec toute ces petites lumières qui dessinaient le chemin. Karin commença à arpenter joyeusement le chemin dessiné par le lampion au sol mais elle dû s'arrêter rapidement de sourire car Toshiro se trouvait devant elle. Il devait rentrer. Il releva le tète et croisa le regard de Karin qui s'empressa de détourner le regard et tenta de passer son chemin sauf qu'au moment où elle allait pour le faire qu'une main lui retint le bras.

- alors c'est comme ça ? dit-il avec un ton visiblement énervé.

Karin tremblais, la confrontation allais avoir lieu, elle le savait. C'était de sa faute, il avis commencer. Elle lui en voulait, tout son esprit le rejetais, mais son corps semblais dire le contraire. Elle se retourna, voulu parler, les mots se sortirent pas seul un grognement se fit entendre en plus d'un regard des plus haineux envers lui. Il la lâcha sans pour autant bouger ni détourner son regard froid de Karin.

Plus d'une minute passa pendant qu'ils échangèrent un combat de regard, à savoir qui allait céder qui allaient parler en premier. Karin ne voulais pas le faire, il parlerait, elle ne le pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de partir, loin, sans se retourner. Il finit par céder voyant que cet échanger n'aboutirais a rien et qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information ni d'explication quand a son comportement de cette façon.

- j'ai entendu parler que tu es partie de la ville. Commença-t-il tout en essayant d'être naturel.

- oui. Répondit sèchement Karin. Je ne voulais plus voir certaine tètes.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux face à cette réflexion, il était choqué, il la croyait plus mature que ça. Et il ne plus s'empêcher de souffler d'indignation.

- je te croyais plus mature que ça Karin. Répondit Toshiro qui à présent était énervé.

- Tu ne sais rien Toshiro, ma maturité a été de prendre cette décision. Celle de partir. Répondit Karin sur le même ton

- Je ne vois pas, tu le savais pourtant que notre histoire allais se terminer comme ça.

- Non, je ne savais pas. S'écria Karin un peu plus fort.

Karin serrait les poings tous ses mauvais souvenirs remontais et la déstabilisait. Toshiro quand à lui la regardais avec un air des plus accusateur tout en croisant les bras.

- Si tu le savais, le fait que tu sois shinigami n'y changeait rien, on ne pouvait pas continuer. Je commençais à me détourner de mon devoir.

- Ton devoir, je le connais je n'ai entendu que ça pendant que tu étais avec moi. Tu ne parlais que de ça. Comment veux-tu que j'ignore ça ?

- Bien quel est le problème alors ? S'innerva un peu plus Toshiro.

- et bien tu as agis comme un égoïste en disant m'aimer, tu avais bien vus que… moi je t'amis… et tu m'as laissé croire. Pendant six mois j'y croyais j'étais heureuse. Mais j'ai compris à présent. Tu n'as fait ce que pour te prouver quelque chose. Tu as joué avec moi !

-ARRETE ! La stoppa Toshiro. Comment peux-tu douter de mes sentiments quand j'étais avec toi ? On a été plus loin qu'un simple jeu, qu'un simple flirt d'adolescent.

- C'est bien le problème. Tu ne m'as jamais amie, si c'était le cas tu ne m'aurais pas jeté comme ça.

- et comment voulais tu que je fasse ? J'étais pour partir en mission, une longue mission et des soupçons commençaient à se faire aussi bien ici qu'a la soul society.

- Tu le savais que notre relation était risquée pourtant. Répondit Karin qui par la même occasion le coupais. Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer sur les deux plans comme ça. Tu as une autre petite amie maintenant, tu l'avais déjà quand on est sorti ensemble et c'est suffisamment dégoutant pour moi d'y repenser.

- ce n'était qu'une raison pour que tu me croies. Lâcha-t-il désemparé à présent.

Toshiro ne contrôlais plus la conversation c'était kan qui menait la dance et elle n'allait pas lâcher pour autant, ses poings était serrés et tremblaient sous la pression qu'elle leur faisait subir. Il soupira se stupeur quand il croisa à nouveau son regard, celui-ci n'exprimais plus de haine mais de la souffrance. Les larmes apparaissaient et elle tentait de les contenir.

- Toshiro tu ne sais rien, s'évertua-t-elle à dire le plus calmement possible.

- Toi, non plus tu n'as pas la bonne version, du pourquoi j'ai dû faire ça.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé après. Dit Karin en serrant les dents. Tu ne sais rien. Personne ne sais rien, personne n'as la version entière même pas moi. Je n'ai pas la bonne version des faits qui t'on pousser à me quitter comme toi tu n'as pas la quitte des évènements.

- quelle suite ?! Tu ne parles que de ça ! s'écria Toshiro. Parle Karin.

Elle tourna les talons. Commença à faire quelques pas.

- non ! Ne te défile pas ! T'es resté là à me reprocher pleins de trucs dont j'en ai aucunement conscience alors tu m'en parle maintenant. S'exclama Toshiro qui s'était précipité vers elle et l'avais retourné pour quelle lui fasse face.

- j'allais pour m'asseoir. Se contenta Karin qui par la même occasion se détacha de Toshiro et se dirigea vers le petit banc à côté d'elle. Toshiro quand à lui, restait debout, la fixant.

- tu te rappelles de ce fameux jour ? demanda Karin.

- Tu parles de celui ou on s'est séparé ?

- oui, le jour où je t'ai appelé en milieu d'après-midi te disant que j'avais te parler de quelque chose de très important et que tu m'as répondu sèchement oui moi aussi.

Toshiro ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quel était la chose dont elle avait à lui parler, il ne l'avait pas laissé parler ce jour-là.

- le jour où tu m'as laissé sous la pluie avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre ce jour-là.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Toshiro

- Tu t'y intéresse maintenant ? Après deux ans ? Ricana Karin. Alors que cela n'avait pas l'air de t'intéresser plus que ça l'autre fois.

- arrête de tourner comme ça. Dit moi. Je vois bien que cela me concerne sinon tu ne m'en voudrais pas autant.

- Non, tu vas attendre, tu vas comprendre ma frustration ces jours-là. Fis Karin en se retournant vers la salle ou Yuzu sortais tout en criant le nom de sa sœur.

Karin se leva et lui répondit tout en rentrant dans la salle pour le dessert. Toshiro, lui, frimassait. Elle l'avait bien eut. Il se dirigea à son tour en salle pour la dernière partie du repas. Pendant laquelle il ne décrocha aucun sourire bien au contraire de Karin qui souriaient de toutes ses dents. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette chose qu'elle avait à lui dire il ne s'en était pas rappelé le jour où ils ont rompus. Mais à présent des images lui revenaient en tête, des images de ce jour. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au bord de la rivière tout près du terrain de foot. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et nerveuse quand il était arrivé. Il s'en rappelait maintenant mais cette rage qui l'avait poussé à la quitter l'avait aveuglé. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Par la suite une fois le dessert terminé pour eux deux, Karin sortit en première suivie de près de Toshiro. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et regardais le ciel quand il la retrouva. Elle se retourna vers lui le regard grave. La lui regardais plein d'interrogation. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et il ne s'était passé qu'une heure depuis leur dernier échange.

- Tu peux me le dire à présent. Lâcha Toshiro.

- pas avant que tu ne m'ai dit la « vraie » raison de notre rupture.

Il n'en croyait pas, elle repoussait encore, il vit dans son regard que cette condition était inébranlable pour qu'elle parle.

- Bien il s'assit par terre en face d'elle. Le commandant capitaine s'en était rendu compte. Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau le matin de notre rupture. J'étais nerveux à cause de cette heure des plus inhabituelles de convocation et j'avais raison. Quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau une Aure des plus froides régnait. Il m'a pendant plusieurs heures expliqué mon inconscience et ce qu'il m'attendait si je continuais. Il ne voulait pas risquer que des humain soit au courant pour ce qui ce passe à la soul society. En plus du fait que ce soit l'une des règles inébranlables de la soul society. Ton frère a du se battre pour se faire une place en tant que shinigami avant de pouvoir prétendre a la main de Rukia, tu le sais. Moi, j'ai tout fais à l'envers, j'ai prétendu a ton cœur avant que tu ne sois capable d'en supporter les conséquences. Pendant cet entretien, le commandant capitaine a finis par me convaincre que je n'étais pas bien pour toi que je ne t'apporterais rein de bien excepté le malheur et la souffrance. Bien malgré le fait que tu étais en formation et avais presque atteint le Shikai à ce moment. Il est un très bon orateur et m'as convaincu de ma nocivité pour toi. C'est en sortant de ma réunion que tu m'as appelé et cela m'as donné le meilleure des occasions pour couper cour a tout ça.

Il s'arrêta soupira puis regarda Karin. Elle le regardait avec des yeux plus qu'étonnés. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir parler. Toshiro compris qu'elle attendait plus.

- Tu connais la suite et la douloureuse discussion qui en a suivi. Mais sache que je ne mes unis pas jouer de toi. La soi-disant petite amie n'existe pas. Tout était faux dans ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. Surtout le fait que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je t'ai aimé, et je continue à t'aimer encore aujourd'hui même si je sais très bien que tu ne le pense plus pour moins maintenant.

- oui il y a trop de mal de fait pour que tout recommença comme avant. J'ai eu trop mal pour pouvoir te pardonner comme ça. Et puis qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas encore cette fois ? Tu n'avais pas du tout l'air de le faire la fois ou tu m'as dit tout ça.

- Je n'ai que ma parole à te donner. Répondit Toshiro un peu bousculé par la fin.

Karin soupira longuement. Regardais à droite et à gauche. Comme si elle cherchait à savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait lui pardonner si oui ou non elle pouvait croire en ces dires. Elle secoua vivement la tête et se retourna vers Toshiro. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent plus aucun sentiment ne filtrait du regard de Karin tandis que l'appréhension se liant sur celui de Toshiro.

- Toshiro. Commença doucement Karin avec une voix qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis deux ans. Tu sais rien ne changera malgré le fait que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Le mal est fait.

- je pourrais… commença-t-il

- non, je ne veux plus de ça, plus de promesses non tenues. Juste des actions qui viendront dans le futur. C'est tout.

- si tu veux. Se résigna Toshiro.

- Tu sais le jour ou tout s'est terminé entre nous, tout avais été bousculé dès mon côté. J'étais en terminale, le bac était en fin d'année. J'avais un copain génial en qui j'accordais toute ma confiance et que j'aimais aveuglément. Sauf que ce jour, lors d'une visite chez le médecin, on m'a décelé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui bien malheureusement pour moi était décelé trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. C'était là. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Toshiro, qui loin d'être bête commençait à se douter de ce qui se passait et commençait à pâlir. Ses yeux était grands ouverts et restait muet.

- J'étais enceinte, de toi. Mais c'était trop tard, je n'ai pas fait attention avec le stress des exams et les tournois de foot je n'avais pas vu que j'avais autant de retard. Mais quand je l'ai su c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Cet enfant, notre enfant grandissait en moi et le stress grandit quand j'ai dû prendre mon courage à deux mains pour te l'annoncer. A ce moment je ne savais pas si j'allais le garder après avoir accouché. Mais toi tu es arrivé et tous mes doutes, mes espoirs ont été piétinés, mon seul point de repère est partit et je me suis retrouvée seul a l'annoncer à ma famille. A recevoir les pires traitements et jugements venant des voisins ou des personnes de la classe ou même de passants. Tout le monde me regardait de travers. Je me sentais si seul si abandonnée.

Karin s'arrêta, les larmes coulaient des présents sur ses joues.

- Puis vint le jour où j'ai donné la vie, même à ce moment-là je ne savais plus rien de ce qui allais se passer après. Si cet enfant allait être avec moi ou non. Mais je me suis rendue compte en la tendent dans mes bras que c'était ma fille. Si petite si fragile dans mes bras, si bien eu quand elle a ouvert les yeux j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Mais, le bac à passer avec des nuits réduites, des brimades, des tags sur les murs de la clinique. Tout ça m'as rendu la vie insupportable au point que je voulais en finir.

Elle se stoppa encore pour s'essuyer les yeux. Toshiro retenais sa respiration, restant bloqué sur la dernière phrase ce Karin. Mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle reprenait.

- C'est à ce moment que mon père à soulever l'idée, il ne supportait plus de me vois dépérir comme ça. Je ne souriais plus, ne dormais plus. Tout autour de moi était noir seul ma fille me rendais dans moments que je chéris toujours même en repensant a cette période. Et voilà que j'ai décidé de partir à à peine dix-neuf ans de chez moi. Dans une nouvelle ville ou personne ne connaissait mon passé. Ou j'ai pu trouver un travail, comme professeur de sport en collège et ou ma fille pouvais commencer sa vie sans le regard assassin des autres.

Elle s'arrête pour de bon cette fois, regarda Toshiro qui n'avais pas bougé depuis le début et qui avais le teint pâle. Ce récit l'avais quelque peu bousculé et tout semblais être flou dans sa tête à présent. Mais il se ressaisit vite en voyant que Karin attendais une réaction.

- je ne sais pas quoi dire… fis Toshiro en baissant les yeux.

- je ne veux pas de ta pitié. C'est comme ça.

- mais ta fille n'est pas ici ?

- non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle te rencontre. C'est trop tôt pour moi, je ne pensais même pas que je pourrais t'en parler aujourd'hui. Elle chez une amie que je me suis faite la bas.

- ha… répondit tristement Toshiro. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Saura. Je sais ce n'est pas très inventif mais je n'étais pas des plus inspirée à ce moment et puis c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. S'affola Karin.

- J'ai rien dit, rit Toshiro devant la gêne de Karin. Je trouve que c'est beau moi comme prénom.

- tant mieux.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main, mais qu'il saisit pour se relever. Puis tous deux repartirent vers la salle ou se déroulais la cérémonie. Mais il se mit à pleuvoir au moment où ils commencèrent à marcher. Karin sourit et révéla la tête.

- c'est marrant. C'est comme si la boucle était bouclée. Tu m'as laissée sous la pluie pour que l'on se retrouve sous la pluie.

- sa veux dire que tu me pardonne ?

- ca veut dire que l'on peut commencer à redevenir ami, mais sache que je n'oublie pas.

Karin avais pris un air sérieux et Toshiro compris. Cependant il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux deux amis à renouer des liens comme avant en se chamaillant sous la pluie comme des enfants.


End file.
